Big time rush juniors
by georgia1997
Summary: this is basically the adventures of BTR's kids. meet jaime diamond, kendra knight, carla garcia, and lola mitchell. they may not have gone down the same path as their parents but they still provide a good storyline. please read and reveiw!


**Ok so this is basically the second generation of BTR. They may not be anything like BTR but you still have the pretty one (Jaime), the sporty idea one (Kendra), the smart one (Lola), and the crazy one (Carla). Andi realise you may hate Jaime already but don't worry, she constantly gets hurt. Remember to review! (oh and this story is set in the 2040s)**

**CHAPTER ONE  
**"Jaime, c'mon! It's tons of fun!" smiled Kendra, smashing a hockey puck into the net to prove her point. Jaime made a face. "yeah, you may love getting sweaty and ruining your hair. (i mean look at you.) But _i _on the other hand have a reputation to hold." She ducked as the hockey puck narrowly missed her before it went into the net. "look, it doesn't involve all of that. All you have to do is hit it." Kendra hit it into the net. "see? Its easy. Now you try." She handed Jaime the hockey stick. Jaime sighed and took the hockey stick. "fine. But i don't see the point of..." Jaime trailed off mid sentence as she hit the hockey puck the wrong way somehow and it went through someone's window. Jaime made a worried face. "NOT MY FAULT!"she yelled as she ran off at full speed. (well, as fast as you can run in stilettos.)

MEANWHILE...  
Lola had decided to bury her head in a book. Why? Well she could see the neighbourhood jock outside and Lola knew that her dad would make her go outside and play. Luckily, her father was out. So she raised her head over the couch slowly to see if they seemed like nice people. One of them was a blonde with her hair tied up in a ponytail and she was hitting a hockey puck back and forward. She then turned to her friend and said something that Lola couldn't make out. Her friend didn't look like the sporty type. She was a brunette with incredibly straight waist length hair. She had slightly darker skin than the other girl and was wearing a mini skirt and short top despite the freezing cold weather. Lola was about to sit down again when she saw the pretty brunette hit the hockey puck towards the window. Lola squeaked as she realised that the puck was heading straight for her. She barely had time to move before she felt it hit her and her vision faded.

MEANWHILE...  
Jaime ran as fast as she could down the street as soon as she heard the 'crash' of the window breaking. "NOT MY FAULT!" she yelled as she did this. If her dad found out about this she'd get grounded again. And she did NOT want to miss this party this weekend so she ditched Kendra and ran off. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into this redheaded girl. "watch it!" Jaime yelled as she got back up again. The other girl looked at her. "you ran into me. hi, I'm Carla Garcia!" smiled the other girl as she put her hand out for a handshake. Jaime looked at Carla's hand with disgust. Even though it looked clean. "I'm not touching that thing. Who knows where it's been." But Carla didn't seem offended. Instead she just looked at Jaime's stuff all over the floor. "you wear a lot of makeup. You're still really pretty though. (no homo)" she smiled. Jaime flicked her hair and smiled. "i know. You seem cool. Wanna hang with me? who am i kidding... of course you do! Who doesn't?" Jaime looked at Carla who was staring off into the distance. "ok." She smiled like an idiot. "why were you running just now?" asked Carla. Jaime sighed. "long story...but of course you want to hear it. Follow!" she said as she walked off whilst talking to Carla who was following closely behind her.

MEANWHILE...

"OMG. Trust Jaime to kill someone in the space of five seconds." Worried Kendra as she looked in through the window and saw a mixed race girl with a cut on her head and Kendra's hockey puck next to her. Kendra wasn't sure what to do. If she called a doctor, how was she going to explain this? And she couldn't just leave the poor girl there. But she couldn't get into the house either. Just as she was thinking over what to do, a car pulled up in the driveway. "oh god, her parents are home! Gotta hide!" Kendra jumped into a nearby bush and hid as she watched what happened next. A guy who looked like he was in his forties got out of the car. He was quite obviously the girl's father because he had her dark hair and facial features. Only difference is that he was white and she was mixed race. Kendra could still see in through the window and she wanted to help but couldn't. She saw the guy go into the front room, see the unconscious teen on the floor then make a horrified face. He then saw Kendra and went over to the window. She was about to run when he yelled "hey you!" at Kendra and she froze mid run. "what did you do to my daughter?" he demanded. Kendra turned around slowly. "i can explain but you may think I'm changing the story." She said as she explained the story. "i came back for her but wasn't sure what to do. I can pay for whatever needs to be done. And don't worry about killing my friend. I'm gonna do that later anyway." The guy didn't look like he was buying the story. "luckily for you I'm a doctor. You should know, i fixed your broken leg last month Kendra. Remember, doctor Logan Mitchell? Next time be more careful with the hockey puck." She made a confused face then she remembered. How had she not seen that before? "is she still going to be ok?" asked Kendra, still concerned. As if on cue, the girl started to wake up after she said that.

MEANWHILE...

Lola's vision came back when she was still in her living room. But now she was lying in her father's arms, her head hurt and the blonde girl was standing at the window. "never mind." She smiled. "i think i know the answer to that question now. Hey there! I'm Kendra Santos-knight by the way." She said to Lola. Lola looked at her father. "what happened?" Kendra looked at the floor awkwardly. "i should go now..." "stay!" she was interrupted by Lola's dad. Kendra sat down on the windowsill. "Lola, this girl's so called 'friend' hit you with a hockey puck." Said her dad like it was the most normal thing in the world. Lola looked at Kendra. "don't say it like that dad. I saw her friend hit it towards me. did i get hurt?" she turned back to her father. He shook his head. "only some minor head trauma but nothing a bandage can't fix. He got some out of the medical cabinet and tended to Lola's head. "Kendra." He said to ensure she was still there. "yes?" "where are your parents? I want them to know about this." He said. "out. But i can call them. Oh and if you want to get hold of Jaime, i can call her." Said Kendra helpfully. Lola's dad nodded. "please." "ok but can you speak to them? They won't believe it wasn't my fault." Kendra asked. He nodded and so she called both of them. First Jaime.

MEANWHILE...

Jaime had only just finished telling her story to Carla when her phone rang. Carla squealed. "what's that noise?" she asked, looking around. Jaime sighed. "your mom. Now shush!" said Jaime, putting a hand over Carla's lips. "hello? Kendra hey!...i panic under pressure, you know that...her dad found out? You must be in so much trouble...you told on me? what was the point of me running off?...i guess now i have to come back. She's not dead is she?...why would i care if I'm on speakerphone?...ok fine FINE I'm coming! I'm bored now, goodbye." She hung up the phone. "who was that?" asked Carla. Jaime shushed her again. "i haven't moved my hand yet." She said as she waited a few seconds then moved her hand. "ok, now i'll answer you. My friend Kendra. Guess what you're now a part of!" smiled Jaime evilly.

Jaime eventually returned to the scene of the crime. Everyone's parents were there. (except Carla's) and they all looked mad at Jaime. After explaining her side of the story and being forced to look after Lola as she recovered, Jaime got off pretty well. And Lola herself was pretty good too. The hockey puck only skimmed her head and so she wasn't hurt that badly.


End file.
